In All Honesty
by don't-tell-me-not-to-live
Summary: Their lives were similar, yet different. *Day Seven of the 'Inception' Oneshot Week*


**LAST DAY OF 'INCEPTION' ONESHOT WEEK! I post the first chapter of 'We'll Be a Dream' in less then twenty-four hours! WHOOO!**

**First of all, I'd like to say thank you to all those who have read/reviewed/favorited any of the oneshots I've written this past week. All you support is...overwhelming, to say the least, and I'm so thankful that you have taken the time to read my work. As an aspiring author, you have really made me feel so accomplished and...and...just plain _awesome._ Lol. But really, thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**And a HUGGGE thankyou to those who have reviewed every single oneshot I wrote- epecially EmoGleek and AlicePixie. I'm sure that many others have reviewed as well, but those two were the first one I could pull off the top of my head. So thank you to those two, and any others who have reviewed my stories!**

**SPEAKING OF STORIES, since tomorrow is the premiere of 'We'll Be a Dream', I should probably tell you when I'm gonna post it. The first chapter will be up by 5 PM, promise. BUT, here's the bad news- I'm going to be out of town for the rest of the week, and Monday next week is when school starts, so chapter two won't be uploaded for a while. *Hides from all the angry people* SORRY! I promise you, as soon as I have time, I WILL post chapter two ASAP. It should be up in two weeks. Hopefully.**

**Anyway, that's all I had to say (hey, that rhymed!). Thanks for all your support, look out for chapter one of 'Wel'll Be a Dream' tomorrow, and I hope you like the last oneshot of 'Inception' Oneshot Week! =}**

* * *

**In all Honesty**

She was a sheltered child. For as long as Ariadne could remember, she'd always been watched, always been restrained.

Her parents had tried to give her the life every little girl dreamed of. Ariadne wore dresses bought from the best stores in Paris- frilly little outfits made of lace, colors ranging from pale pink to seafoam green. Her thick, brown hair hung to the middle of her back, plaited into two long, braids. Her best Mary Janes were polished every morning, and Ariadne had made a point not to scuff up the leather on her way to school. Her mother packed her favorite lunch (a shiny red apple, a small pouch of graham crackers, and tuna fish on rye- her mother frowned upon red meat, often calling it cannibalistic) into a pink, metal lunch pail, always leaving a little note that wished Ariadne a good day. When she got home from school, a nanny was there to greet her with a quick snack, before she headed up to her room to do her homework. To those that didn't know her, it would seem that her life was perfect.

But she was lonely. She played with her numerous dolls and toys alone, for her parents didn't allow her to bring guests over. The only friend she had was her nanny, and only because she would slip Ariadne an extra cookie before dinner. She wasn't allowed any pets, and she spent many a day staring out the window, watching the other kids frolic in the streets. Her life was filled with nothing but school, home, and, later, work.

So, once she turned fifteen, she began her rebellion. Ariadne threw out all her dresses and Mary Janes, opting for ripped shirts, jeans, and sneakers. She cut her own hair with a pair of scissors she found in the kitchen, and used her father's razor to shave it down into thin strands or brown. Her carefully-packed lunches were replaced with burgers, chips, and sodas, and the only note attached to it was the constant plea from her mother to return home before dark (a request she always ignored). She refused the help from the nannies and maids her parents still hired, and homework was often done at the very last minute, answers sloppily scribbled down minutes before class.

Her father still paid for college, though, convinced that she would soon outgrow her 'childish phase'. And Ariadne went, eager to leave her family behind. Because, in all honesty, she wasn't a bad child- just a suffocated one. And, now that she was in college, she could become her own person. The person she wanted to be.

* * *

He was a free child. For as long as Arthur could remember, he'd always been unprotected, always been uncontained.

His parents gave him the life every little boy dreamed of, whether they intended to or not. He dressed in plain shirts and jeans, his hair messy and unkempt. His mom and dad never forced him to attend school, and on the rare occasions he did get out of bed, let him play with his friends to his heart's content. Every meal was take-out, usually from the tiny little restaurant from around the corner. He never had to do any chores, never had anything expected from him. . To those that didn't know him, it would seem that his life was perfect.

But he was lonely. While the other boys his age would venture off to school to read and write, Arthur would stay home all alone, waiting for them to come back. The only friend he could depend on was Jude, the stray dog that lived on his street, and only because he would come to Arthur's house every lunch hour for a bit of food. His friends would always abandon him, for they would move away, or shun him, or simply forget him, and he spent many a day hoping for someone to come and play. His life was filled with nothing but sleep, food, and, later, alcohol.

So, once he turned fifteen, he began his transformation. Arthur went back to school, graduating at the top of his class. His switched from jeans and sneakers to fitted suits and polished dress shoes, enjoying the professional appearance he gave off during job interviews. He bought the first of many tubs of hair gel and spent at least thirty minutes in front of the mirror every morning, slicking his dark brown hair into a sleek style. He learned to cook properly, and stocked his apartment kitchen with the best vegetables and spices. Arthur began to drift from his family, and soon was living on his own; doing all the chores and responsibilities he should have done when he was younger.

He worked his ass off to pay for college, convinced that getting a higher education would help straighten him out. And Arthur went, eager to leave the life he once had behind. Because, in all honesty, he wasn't a bad child- just a misguided one. And, now that he was in college, he could become his own person. The person he wanted to be.

* * *

They had met by accident (or maybe fate), on that one summer day. Both fresh out of college, both recruited by a lonely man with a mysterious past. Arthur was now successful and smart, much different from the boy he had been. Ariadne was now outspoken and bold, the complete opposite of her younger self.

And yet, they could relate with each other, understanding the troubles of their childhood. They were bound together by their similar lives, though neither of them realized how much they had in common. All they knew was that they had found the person, the companion, the friend to help them through their journey of discovery, and that was all that mattered.

Because, in all honesty, they were never alone- they just hadn't found each other until now.

* * *

**Leave a review please, and I will give you a virtual high-five, hug, and ice cream sundae. XD**


End file.
